Les sept commandements du SEXE
by Sraphin
Summary: Pétage de cable… ( il y avait trop de vapeurs chimiques en TP de chimie orga...)… AVEC LES COMMENTAIRES INÉDITS DE PAPY DUO ET PAPY HEERO…
1. Default Chapter

Titre : Les sept commandements du sexe (les trois derniers ont été effacés par la pluie... Si vous les connaissez, faites-les moi parvenir...).  
Auteurs : Mamie Séraphin, Papy Duo et Papy Heero...  
Genre : Pétage de case...  
Origine : Gundam Wing.  
Disclaimer : ils ne sont pas à moi... etc...  
  
Les sept commandements du sexe,  
  
par Papy Duo (imaginez-vous le à 98 ans avec sa tresse de cinq mètres — eh oui elle a bien poussé) et papy Heero (parfois mamy et vice versa...)  
  
Ou Mamie Séraphin a craqué.  
  
ATTENTION ! WARNING ! ACHTUNG ! (putain ! je suis trilingue, je me gave, non ?) : Âmes sensibles, s'abstenir absolument. Je me dégage de toute responsabilité dans les cas suivants : syncopes, saignements de nez, évanouissements, etc... (on n'est jamais trop prudent).  
  
À lire SEULEMENT après avoir fumé au moins deux mètres carrés de moquette (c'est un MI-NI-MUM, à moins, bien sûr, que, comme moi, vous soyez déjà VRAIMENT grave au naturel) et à voix haute (ben, oui, il faut que tout le monde en profite, c'est évident !) en prenant l'accent de votre vieille grincheuse de voisine ! (ou une vieille conne quelconque, ça marche aussi, c'est magique !)  
  
Note : Après avoir parcouru certaines fics mettant en scène des relations sexuelles ( et extraconjugales, en plus, vous rendez-vous compte, bande de porcs ?) écrites par de vilains pervers, j'ai décidé de transcrire cette ultime témoignage des VRAIS et UNIQUES pilotes de Gundam 1 et 2 (ben oui, leur lettre a remonté le temps pour me parvenir et alors, vous êtes jaloux ?) et ainsi vous remettre dans le droit chemin (débauchés, va ! Ça vous amuse de parler de cul ?... Parce que moi, OUI... euh... non... en fait SI... Mais... FERME-LA, TROUC DU CUL DE CONSCIENCE DE MES DEUX ! ... )  
Mais non, je ne suis pas schizophrène, c'est juste cette SALOOOOOPE coincée dans ma tresse qui veut me faire dire n'importe quoi !!!!!!!...  
PS : Non, non, je ne me moque pas de la religion, c'est juste que c'est rigolo... MERDE, QUOI ! On ne peut plus s'amuser, ici ? FAITES PAS CHIER LE CHEVALIER NOIR ! (dixit toto — si vous connaissez pas la blague, demandez-la moi dans une review, enfin, bien sûr, s'il y a encore quelqu'un qui veut bien m'écrire après ça... SNIF !!!!!! Il faut que je le fasse pourtant... C'est mon devoir et je l'accomplirai ! Même si ça doit me coûter tout mon sex-appeal — extraordinaire, au demeurant, je le précise pour ceux qui ne s'en seraient pas encore rendu compte...) PS2 : Ma demi-sœur qui me prête si gentiment (SLUUUURP ! Je suis une lêche- cul, et je l'assume, ça vous dérange ?) son adresse e-mail m'a poliment (je cite : « Arrête de faire passer des conneries sur internet avec mon adresse, sale pétasse de cagole de merde ! ») prié de vous faire savoir qu'elle n'est absolument pas impliquée dans mes frasques, débauches et autres conneries que je passe mon temps à débiter sur internet et ailleurs. Voilà, c'est fait (ceci dit, ça la fait quand même bien rire, cette pauvre conne ! VA CHIER, SCHMECK !!!!!! TU ME SAOULES !) PS3 : Au passage, salut à mon autre demi-sœur, Katerine et sœur jumelle de l'autre GROGNASSE qui voudrait sûrement que je la laisse en dehors de tout ça, mais c'est trop tard ! NIARK ! NIARK ! NIARK ! T'es niquée, Kathy !  
  
Premier commandement :  
SUCER UN HOMME, TU NE FERAS POINT. (il n'y a pas d'interdiction claire concernant les femmes portant une ceinture-god)  
  
Le risque encouru si vous enfreignez (bêtement) cette loi :  
Une grosse couille bien pleine en plein dans l'œil.  
Les conséquences de la chose :  
Un coquard. La façon de lutter contre l'envie (démoniaque ) qui peut à tout moment se saisir de vous : Imaginez-vous deux secondes en train d'expliquer à votre vieux professeur de math (qui a des points noirs partout sur le nez et un gros furoncle sur le menton) le pourquoi de cette immonde blessure, ça devrait vous calmer durablement... Commentaire de Duo : Moi ça le fait en tout cas (maintenant, Heero peut aller se faire voir, le porc !)  
Commentaire de Heero : tant mieux, il suçait comme un pied de Réléna, de toute façon ! « AÏE ! Le salaud, il m'a donné un coup de canne entre les jambes... »  
  
Deuxième commandement :  
DE TE MASTURBER, À JAMAIS, TU T'ABSTIENDRAS.  
  
Le risque encouru si vous enfreignez cette loi :  
Devenir sourd, vous ne le saviez pas, peut-être ?  
La façon de lutter contre l'envie qui peut à tout moment se saisir de vous :  
Fermer les yeux et représentez vous mentalement J à poil (ça marche aussi avec G).  
Commentaire de Duo, approuvé par Heero : Personnellement, je n'ai jamais pu constater par moi-même de telles conséquences...  
Retranscription, fourni par une infirmière qui préfère rester anonyme (salut Sarah, au fait, ça va comme tu veux ?), d'un des déjeuners en amoureux des deux ex-pilotes :  
« — Passe-moi le sel, onegai, Du-chan (eh oui, on peut encore avoir des petits mots tendres à un âge très avancé. C'est l'amour qui compte, BORDEL !).  
— QU'EST CE QUE TU DIS ?  
— QUOI ? ARTICULE, ENFIN, JE CAPTE RIEN !  
— PUTAIN ! MON SONOTONE DOIT ENCORE ÊTRE EN PANNE ! TU M'ENTENDS, TOI ?  
— MAIS ARRÊTE DE BOUGER LES LÈVRES SANS FAIRE DE BRUITS ! TU AS L'AIR DÉBILE, COMME ÇA !  
— ETC... »  
  
Troisième commandement :  
TE FAIRE ENCULER, TU NE LAISSERAS PAS.  
  
Le risque encouru si vous enfreignez cette loi :  
Des jumeaux.  
L'explication (je pense que ça en mérite une) médicale :  
Contrairement à une idée assez répandue, les jumeaux ne naissent pas de la séparation de leur œuf, ou je ne sais quelle connerie ! En fait, ils sont le fruit d'enculades régulières (ou accidentelles, d'ailleurs). En effet, si nous avons un seul ventre, nous possédons bien deux fesses (je suppose que vous l'aviez déjà remarqué, mais bon, un petit récapitulatif s'imposait), donc deux poches à bébé.  
La façon de lutter contre l'envie qui peut à tout moment se saisir de vous :  
Imaginez votre amant en train d'avoir la diarrhée !!!!! (les méthodes les plus crades sont toujours les meilleurs. — proverbe de Porki, l'ancien).  
Commentaire de Duo : Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où j'ai dû me faire avorter...  
Commentaire de Heero : N'importe quoi ! Le risque, c'est de marcher en canard et d'avoir l'air bien con le lendemain matin...  
  
Quatrième commandement :  
LE VOYEURISME, TU NE PRATIQUERAS POINT.  
  
Le risque encouru si vous enfreignez cette loi :  
Devenir définitivement aveugle.  
Le Pourquoi du Comment :  
Si vous tombez sur Réléna en plein streap-tease, vos yeux préféreront se fermer à tout jamais, plutôt que de risquer de revoir une horreur pareille...  
La façon de lutter contre l'envie qui peut à tout moment se saisir de vous :  
Y a plein de conneries du genre télé réalité pour les accros en manque (loft story ou Baise Académy et maintenant, la Sperme, sur TF1)...  
Commentaire de Duo : Où croyez-vous que je l'ai ramassée cette canne blanche ?  
Commentaire de Heero : C'est bien fait pour ta sale petite tronche de pervers !  
  
Cinquième commandement :  
LE SUÇAGE PAR UN LAPIN, TU NE PRATIQUERAS PAS.  
  
Le risque encouru si vous enfreignez cette loi :  
Se faire couper la queue (pas celle du lapin andouille, la tienne !!!!!!)  
Le Pourquoi du Comment du Parce que :  
Les similitudes entre carottes et queues peuvent tromper... Je te laisse méditer sur les conséquence... Commentaire de Duo : C'est dégueulasse ! Qui aurait l'idée d'aller demander à un lapin de se faire faire une pipe ? Au fait... qui a oublié ce lapin dans la chambre de Heero ?????... J'ai remarqué que, depuis que j'applique le premier commandement, ils prolifèrent chez lui... J'aimerais avoir des explications ! Commentaire de Heero : C'est pas vrai, ils aiment bien ça les lapins... Euh... Enfin, c'est ce qu'on dit...  
  
Sixième commandement :  
D'AVALER DU SPERME, TU ÉVITERAS.  
  
Le risque encouru si vous enfreignez cette loi : Devenir MUET... Et pourquoi me direz-vous : Le sperme, c'est bien connu (poil au cul !), paralyse et attaque (comme de l'acide) les cordes vocales... Comment lutter : Fermes la bouche ! Et pratique le premier commandement, ça devrait suffire. Commentaire de Zechs (qui a absolument voulu s'exprimer sur le sujet) : Ça dépend du pH du mec... PS : quelqu'un peut-il m'apprendre le langage des signes, je n'arrive plus à me faire comprendre... Connard de Treize !  
  
Septième commandement :  
L'AMOUR, TOUJOURS, AVANT LE CUL PASSERA...  
  
Commentaire de Duo : Eh oui, c'est mon côté fleur bleue...  
Commentaire de Heero : Et à quoi ça sert alors ? 


	2. réponse aux reviews des gens sympas qui ...

Réponses aux rewiews :  
  
Tenshi-Shinigami : Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'on se connaît...  
Je suis contente que cette fic t'est plu autant que l'enfant des d(i)eux (mais non, je ne fais pas de la pub... Pourquoi ? On n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même, n'est-ce pas ?).  
Gros bisous Ange-dieu de la mort.   
EvIl-AnGEl666 : Eh ben non, même pas ! C'est naturel chez moi... Et  
merci de m'écrire malgré ma folie manifeste (et manifestée)...  
  
Ritsu-chan : Duo : Pour sûr qu'ils sont utiles, c'est quand même Heero  
et moi qui les avons envoyé, il ne faudrait pas l'oublier !  
Heero : et je ne suis JAMAIS la mamy. C'est de la  
diffamation et je vais porter plainte !!!  
Duo : C'est vrai qu'il y a des allusions bizarres qui  
ont été rajoutées par mamie Séraphin, cette sale perverse...  
Comment peux-tu aimer la baise académy ??? Que la  
malédiction pèse sur toi et toute ta famille pour les dix générations  
à venir ( dixit Philippe Le Pas Beau, roi maudit de son état ).  
Merci pour tes encouragements. Je pense bientôt faire une autre fic de ce genre... Je n'en dis pas plus...  
  
Sakura Hiwatari : C'est gentil et rassure-toi, j'ai l'intention d'en faire une autre au moins aussi zinzin que celle-là... 


End file.
